1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for reducing print defects in images.
2. Description of Related Art
Defects in the subsystems of a xerographic, electrophotographic or similar image forming system, such as a laser printer, digital copier or the like, may give rise to visible streaks in a printed image. Streaks are primarily one-dimensional defects in an image that run parallel to the process direction. Typical defects might arise from a non-uniform LED imager, contamination of the high voltage elements in a charger, scratches in the photoreceptor surface, etc. In a uniform patch of gray, streaks and bands may appear as a variation in the gray level. In general, “gray” refers to the intensity value of any single color separation layer, whether the toner is black, cyan, magenta, yellow or some other color.
One method of reducing such streaks is to design and manufacture the critical parameters of the marking engine subsystems to tight specifications. Often though, such precision manufacturing will prove to be cost prohibitive.
A tone reproduction curve (TRC) may be measured by printing patches of different bitmap area coverage. In some digital image processing applications, the reflectivity of a patch of gray is measured with a toner area coverage sensor. The manner of operation of the toner area coverage sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,033, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Toner area coverage sensors are typically designed with an illumination beam much larger than the halftone screen dimension. This large beam does not provide the resolution for the toner area coverage sensor to be useful as a sensor for the narrow streaks that may occur for poorly performing subsystems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,056 by Klassen et al, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses one exemplary embodiment of a method for compensating for streaks by introducing a separate tone reproduction curve for each pixel column in the process direction. A compensation pattern is printed and then scanned to first measure the ideal tone reproduction curve and then detect and measure streaks. The tone reproduction curves for the pixel columns associated with the streak are then modified to compensate for the streak.